


The Wolfman

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Reader, F/M, Fucking, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating, Porn, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: You should always check you're signed into your Amazon and not someone else's.





	The Wolfman

Sam stared at the screen, scrolling down to the delivery information. The package had arrived three days before, signed for at their usual pick up spot. Y/N had gone out that day, and when she came back, she’d spent the whole night in her room.

He frowned, clicking through the browser history, knowing she wouldn’t have thought to delete the cookies. There were hundreds of pages, all with stories from a site called “Literotica”, and Sam chose one at random, scanning through it.

_ Icarus forced her hands down to the bed, rolling his hips against her ass. His thick, dripping member pushed into her hole, and Luna cried out, begging for her Alpha. _

Sam paused, tilting his head. “Why is Y/N reading this crap?” he mused, scrolling further down.

_ She was so close, panting and writhing, and Icarus could feel his knot swelling, locking their sweaty bodies together. Luna came with a scream as he pumped load after load of fertile seed into her - _

Sam slammed the laptop shut, his cheeks red, and his cock at half mast. He stood up, turning towards the kitchen, walking faster than necessary. Realizing Y/N had finished her lunch, he moved back out of the room, walking down towards the bedrooms. Her door was shut, and Sam stopped outside it, raising his hand before hesitating.

He could smell her, on the other side of the door, and he pressed in, listening for any sound.

Y/N cried out, and she had his cock’s full attention. “Sam!” she whimpered, and he groaned, dropping his forehead against the door with a thud.

Everything went quiet.

“Sam?” The call of his name was quieter now, and Sam stood straight, swallowing hard. “You can come in,” she added, and he found his hand shaking as he reached for the doorknob. The door swung open, and his eyes landed on her.

She was sweaty and naked, legs spread, giving him a beautiful view of the toy buried in her pussy. The exact same toy he’d found ordered from his Amazon.

“You didn’t sign out,” he blurted, feeling like a complete idiot. “Of Amazon. You ordered… you used my account.”

Her face fell. “Shit,” she cursed, closing her legs, suddenly embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I thought you’d smelled me and… I thought… fuck…” Her hands scrambled for the covers, and Sam knew he was about to blow his chance.

“No!” he cried out, and Y/N paused, looking up at him. “Show me,” he said, slowly. “I wanna see you… wanna see you stuffed full with that thing,” he finished, and a smile crept across her face. “Wanna know if it’s as big as mine.”

Y/N sucked in a breath and pushed the covers away, opening her legs wide to show him the toy half-buried in her slick cunt. “This?” she asked, biting her bottom lip as she gripped the thick handle at the base, pushing it further into her body. Sam groaned, rubbing his hand over his cock. “Can I see yours?” There was a pause and a coy smile. “For comparison.”

Sam grinned, unbuttoning his pants as she started to move the toy again. “The Wolfman, huh?” Y/N blushed, but didn’t stop thrusting the toy into her soaked hole. “Reviews said it was seven inches.” His cock was hard and proud as he stood straight, one hand wrapped around his length. “I’m definitely bigger than that.”

“I never thought you were interested,” she replied, licking her lips as she watched him fondle himself. “I’m a Beta.”

“You never asked,” he supplied, walking towards her. “Fuck yourself with it. Make yourself cum.” His commanding tone made her shudder, and Y/N obeyed, letting her eyes flutter shut as she pumped the toy in and out of her cunt, not seeing Sam reach down for the pump.

She squealed when he triggered the fake knot, watching it swell between her flushed pussy lips. Her wrists flexed where she tried to take it all, and Sam groaned, kneeling on the edge of the bed.

“Take it out, Y/N,” he growled, and she instantly dragged the toy out, tossing it to the side. Sam didn’t waste any time, moving closer and lining himself up. Her pussy was gaping and ready for him, and he sank in with one brutal stroke, triggering her orgasm. Slick coated his cock, and Sam couldn’t hold back.

He pulled out, slamming back in and repeating the action until Y/N was screaming like a pornstar, adding to the obscene sound of his balls slapping against her ass. Sam was on a thin edge, and he wanted nothing more than to give her a real Alpha knot and pump her full.

“Sam,” she panted, clinging to him. “Fill me up.”

A groan left his throat as his knot pulsed and swelled, and with one hard jab of his hips, he was buried inside her, knot and all, locking him inside her body as he pumped rope after rope of cum into her belly. Y/N was sobbing through her climax, the pleasure almost shorting her cognitive thought process.

Both of them remained still, breathing heavily, and trying to recover.

“Was the toy non-refundable?” Sam asked, and Y/N laughed, nodding as he hummed. “Well, we’ll have to find a use for it, won’t we?”

 


End file.
